Proud Love
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: YaoiSlah Cuando la vida marcha igual que siempre, una noticia exalta al agente Mystery y a toda su vida. ¿Qué es lo que pasará con él cuando alguien nuevo entre a su vida?. Personajes Originales
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** **Proud Love**

****

**Capitulo:**** Primer encuentro**

****

**Serie:** Martín Mystery

****

**Pairings:** M/OCC

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** R

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Martin Mystery pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA _****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante._******

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**FEEDBACK:** Cielos, bueno, aquí voy entonces con esto.

Aclarece una cosa, me encanta Martín Mystery, pero jamás me imaginé escribiendo algo de él y mucho menos que fuera **Yaoi,** así que esto lo hago exclusivamente y dedicado a mi querido "**_Miguel",_** quien sin él, sus ideas, aportaciones (que fueron muchas) jamás habría hecho esto. Así que mi querido amigo, aquí voy. Esperando de todo corazón que esto te guste en verdad.

Su amiga:

**KLF**

-¡Martin, vuelve aquí en seguida!.

El grito retumbó en toda el área, dejando ver entonces una que otra cabeza saliendo de sus habitaciones. Las cuales asombradas o ya acostumbradas, miraban el remolino de polvo que había sido la huida del mismo muchacho infantil y desastroso de siempre.

Martín Mystery, mejor conocido como….en realidad el muchacho rubio y de afición incalculable para los misterios y obsesión marcada por lo místico, era llamado de muchas maneras. Sin embargo cuerdo y apacible no era una de ellas.

-¡Martín, te dije que volvieras aquí!.

Diana volvió a gritar, esta vez exasperada y persiguiendo a su molesto hermano, quien de nuevo había vuelto a envolver a la castaña en un nuevo dilema.

-Oh, vamos Diana. No es para que te molestes. Refutó el rubio, corriendo aun a toda velocidad en busca de un sitio a salvo en dónde ocultarse.

-¿QUÉ NO ES PARA QUE ME MOLESTE!.

-No.

-¡ERES UN INSOPORTABLE!. Gritó con aun más furor la muchacha, provocando que varios chicos a su paso taparan sus oídos ante semejante escandalera.

El rubio rió, encontrando al final del pasillo a quien lo libraría del castigo de su molesta hermana.

-¡Java, ayúdame!.

Pidió el muchacho, ocultándose tras el enorme hombre que llevaba entre las manos un par de sillas pesadas.

-Java ayudar a Martín. Anunció el cavernario, dejando el par de asientos para mirar hacia su amigo.

-Gracias. Suspiró el chico, sintiéndose autosuficiente y capaz de enfrentarlo todo. Incluso a su furiosa hermana quien al fin lo había alcanzado.

-¿Qué ocurrir?. Cuestionó el enorme hombre tras ver el rostro enfadado de la bonita muchacha.

-Ocurre…ocurre…ocurre que por culpa de este monstruo, volvieron a castigarme cuando no lo merecía.

Martín rió mientras Java enarcaba una ceja, señal de no haber entendido.

-Lo que sucede es que tú no sabes disfrutar una broma, Di.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!. Recalcó la muchacha, encendiendo nuevamente su faz.

-No, no sabes. Solo sabes estudiar y creerte la preferida del profesor.

La muchacha friccionó sus manos en puño mientras la pequeña vena de su sien taladraba con fuerza.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo.

-Java no entender porque Diana enfadada con Martín.

La chica gruñó ante la señal de victoria que su hermano realizó tras el inmenso cuerpo del cavernario. Sin embargo relató su historia.

-Estábamos en clase de biología cuando Martín tuvo la "genial" idea de hacer la "danza de las ratas".

-¿Danza de las ratas?". Repitió Java sin comprender aun, mirando la carcajada que el rubio había lanzado.

-Si. Al genio este se le ocurrió bailar frente a las ratas que el profesor utilizaría para el experimento. Lo único que consiguió fue que la clase entera se riera de él.

-¿Y por qué Diana enojada?.

-¡PORQUE EL TONTO DE MARTIN ME ECHÓ LA CULPA DE SER YO QUIEN ALTERARA A LAS RATAS!.

Martín rió aun con más fuerza, ganándose un nuevo gruñido por parte de su hermana y un suspiro de incomprensión por parte del cavernícola.

Aquello era cosa de todos los días, o al menos la manera más eficaz de comenzar un día en la prestigiosa academia Torrinton.

Sin embargo todo siempre regía el mismo orden, por lo que inmediatamente después de que Diana volviera a perseguir a Martín, su reloj lanzó un pequeño "bib", señal inequívoca de lo que era su usual y común vida.

-El centro. Espetó el rubio cuando la castaña chocó contra él.-Vaya, hasta que se dignan en llamarnos.

-No te quejes y busca la puerta.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Diana.

-Deja de quejarte y haz algo más productivo.

-¿Cómo qué?.

-Meterte en el retrete y jalar la cuerda suena lógico.

La risita de la chica solo hizo gruñir al rubio, sin embargo Java habló fuerte y claro interrumpiendo cualquier renovado deseo de pelea.

-Java encontrar portal.

-Oh, perfecto. Musitó enfadado el muchacho cuando arribó a donde su amigo.-Los del centro deberían de tener mucha más consideración con nosotros.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de quejarte y actuaras, Martín?.

-El día en que tú dejes de molestarme.

La muchacha se reservó su comentario por ello entrando al baño de chicas se movió en él como si de su casa se tratara.

-Vamos¿qué esperan?.

Java señaló el letrero en la puerta y Diana solo bufó exasperada.

-Vamos Martín¿ahora vas a decirme que tienes pena de entrar al baño de las chicas?.

Diana estaba mirando su oportunidad de vengarse de su hermano pues este se miraba seriamente consternado entre pasar o no a aquella habitación.

-Martín tiene miedo. Se mofó Diana riendo abiertamente de la expresión de su hermano.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!. Martín Mystery jamás le teme a nada.

Sin embargo y antes de poner un pie adentro de aquella habitación el muchacho miró en derredor suyo, esperando que nadie fuera a mirarlo. Después y cuando se sintió seguro miró a su hermana con expresión triunfadora y avanzó hasta donde Diana le esperaba con sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Oh, al fin el gran "Martín" se atrevió a poner un pie en el baño de las chicas. ¿Ahora me dirás que tu fantasía está cumplida?

-Cállate Diana. ¿En dónde esta el portal?.

Java entonces señaló uno de los cubículos a su derecha y mientras Diana reía a carcajadas hasta el punto de caer en el piso y sujetar su estómago, el muchacho rubio suspiraba de manera derrotada, imaginando las millones de risas que sus "admiradoras" seguramente tendrían si lo miraran a él hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

-Oh Martín, ojalá tuviera una cámara fotográfica. Este momento es histórico.

Por toda respuesta el chico solo gruñó apresurándose a hacer las cosas rápida y certeramente.

Así pues se paró frente al retrete de donde la luz brillante del portal hacia el centro había sido abierta.

-Esto me lo pagaras, Billy. Masculló antes de introducirse penosamente dentro del retrete.

-¿Diana no venir?. Indagó Java quien tuvo dificultades para entrar por el reducido espacio.

-Si, si, ahora voy. Déjame...déjame disfrutar de esto.

El cavernícola sintió bajar por su sien una gota enorme, sin embargo se introdujo en el portal no sin antes llevarse el "papel higiénico" entre las enormes manos.

Al final y cuando Diana controló su risa se introdujo por el reducido espacio y desapareció, siguiendo a sus compañeros de aventuras.

Ya dentro del centro de investigación Paranormal una barra eléctrica deslizaba con toda confianza y naturalidad a los tres integrantes del grupo "consentido" de Mom.

O eso se solía decir entre los que trabajan en la primera planta.

Martín Mysrtery había resultado un excelente elemento, a pesar de sus ideas extrañas y hasta infantiles.

Sin embargo Mom, la jefa y encargada de toda aquella enorme organización jamás había desmentido los rumores que dentro de los trabajadores se formaba para darle a su día un poco más de movimiento.

-¿Quieres callarte?. Me estas poniendo en ridículo.

-Es que no puedo. Susurró Diana sin poder detener sus estridentes carcajadas.

-¿Y me dices infantil?.

El muchacho rubio había sentido verdadera pena al haberse introducido por aquel incómodo portal, mucho más por haber sido su hermana quien a escasos momentos del suceso lo embromara mordazmente con su comentario.

Sin embargo ya todo había pasado y Billy, el pequeño y singular extraterrestre encargado de los portales, tendría que escuchar una larga y entretenida "charla" acerca de los lugares mas propios e impropios de abrir puertas interdimencionales.

Al final la barra los guió, como siempre, hasta el scanner, en donde cada agente era identificado para comprobar sus accesos y vetos a la institución.

-Martín Mystery...Acceso Autorizado.

-Diana Lombard...Acceso Autorizado.

-Java el cavernícola...Acceso Autorizado.

Y tras una pequeño escaneo los tres agentes se reunieron como siempre en el "lobby" de la institución.

-Hola chicos.

La voz graciosa y hasta rítmica del pequeño extraterreste se escuchó con dificultad sobre las aun risas de la única integrante femenina del grupo.

-¿Por qué tanta alegría?.

-Por nada importante. Masculló el rubio tratando de avanzar hacia el despacho más que conocido en donde la mismísima Mom en persona les daría su misión.

-Te vez enojado Martín. ¿Sucede algo?. Indagó el hombrecito verde. Martín era su héroe y no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

-No es nada.

-Martín tuvo mal día. Añadió Java mirando de reojo a Diana quien intentaba apagar sus risas como fuera.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece. Prosiguió Billy, mirando la venita latir en la sien de su ídolo.

-Lo que sucede es que Martín acaba de tener un encuentro cercano con el retrete. Masculló la castaña entre risas, lo que provocó que su hermano realmente se molestara.

-¿Hablas del portal?.

-Si Billy, ella habla del portal que por "accidente" TÚ, accionaste en un retrete. Asintió el rubio mientras el ascensor los llevaba al piso cinco.

-Lo siento mucho. Se apenó el marciano.-Lo que sucede es que el sistema de control no ha estado funcionando muy bien. Ya hemos tenido varios altercados con los portales.

-Mgh. Fue el gruñido que el rubio lanzó, sin embargo al arribar al despacho de Mom el inquieto Martín volvió a resurgir de entre sus cenizas.

-Oh¿qué es eso Mom?. Interrogó tras acercarse furtivamente a donde la mujer de cabello negro y reacio carácter se encontraba parada.

-Es un espécimen de Tritón Bélico. Traído por el centro desde Noruega. Accidentalmente calló en las redes de unos pescadores dañándose la aleta. Señaló la mujer sin despegar la vista del aparato entre sus manos.

-¿Y para que sirve eso?. Señaló el inquieto muchacho dejando de lado los oscuros y fríos ojos de aquel espécimen guerrillero por naturaleza.

-Regula el agua del tanque y simula su habitad natural.

Sin embargo y antes de que Mom pudiera hacer algo, Martín presionó uno de los botones que el inmenso tanque con agua tenía a un costado, provocando al instante que una densa nebrina cubriera el acuario.

El resultado final y tras toser un poco fue encontrar al recién expuesto espécimen de Tritón en un estado de congelamiento crítico.

-Upss, lo siento. Se excusó el chico mirando el enfado en el rostro de su jefa.

-No te preocupes Mom, yo lo llevo al laboratorio. Musitó Billy que sin tardanza salía siempre al rescate de su curioso héroe.

-Agente Mystery. Agregó la mujer de traje blanco.-La próxima vez dígale a sus manos que se mantengan lo más alejadas posibles de lo que no conozca.

-Pero yo…

-Pasemos a otras cosas.

Mom sabía que era inútil discutir con su tal vez más curioso agente, sin embargo y a pesar de los millones de desastres que un solo hombre podía llegar a hacer dentro del centro, debía aceptar que Martín era muy competente y excelente en su trabajo.

Solo por eso era que no lo sacaba a patadas de la organización.

Así pues respirando varias veces recordando sus clases dobles de Yoga se sentó tras su escritorio y miró a sus "hombres" con ese particular estilo suyo que tenía para imponer.

-¿Y para que nos llamaste?. ¿Se trata de alguna misión dónde requieras de mis espectaculares capacidades como agente?. Se alabó el chico y a pesar del gruñido de la jefa él no se inmutó.

-Lamento denegarle el privilegio de volvernos a mostrar sus "habilidades", agente Mystery.

-¿Entonces?. Preguntó perplejo el rubio. Era extraño que los llamaran si no había misiones de por medio.

-En realidad esta vez a mi no me corresponde hablar, agente.

Con perplejidad el rubio miró a su hermana quien sonriendo autosuficientemente caminaba hasta posarse al lado de la jefa quien entrelazando los dedos bajo su mentón aguardó a que la "charla" comenzara.

-En realidad soy yo la que tiene que decirte algo, Martín.

-¿TÚ!. ¿No me digas que te promovieron?. Bufó el chico, sabiendo que no soportaría una noticia como tal.

-Me alegra saber que eso te emociona. Agregó la castaña con ironía.-Sin embargo no es eso.

En el acto Billy volvió a ingresar en la habitación conduciendo un pequeño montacargas que llevaba, si el rubio mal no miraba, unas cuantas valijas que fueron colocadas frente a la castaña.

-¿Te vas de viaje Mom?.

-Para su alivio personal déjeme comunicarle que no soy yo la que se va de viaje, agente.

-¿Entonces tú Billy?.

-No Martín. Yo tampoco. Explicó el hombrecito sonriendo con algo de complicidad.

El rubio entonces frunció el entrecejo y miró a los que compartían con él aquella habitación.

Era poco probable que fuera Java quien viajara. El cavernícola procedía de la prehistoria por lo que dudaba que algún ancestro suyo viviera en la actualidad.

Así pues meditando las cosas tal y como solía hacer estando en misión, terminó por resolver aquel misterio

-Ah. Entonces es el Tritón.

La gotita de sudor que bajó por cada sien fue la manera perfecta que Diana tuvo para salirse de sus casillas. Otra vez.

-¡MARTÍN ERES UN IDIOTA!. Gruñó la castaña tras fruncir el entrecejo debido a la risita de Billy.

-Pero si no es el Tritón entonces no encuentro a nadie que…

-¡YO MARTÍN, YO ME VOY!.

El comunicado o mejor dicho, el grito fue lo suficientemente impactante como para que el rubio por primera vez en su vida riera por nada en específico.

-¿Tú?. Si, que buena broma Di. Tú no tienes absolutamente nada que…

-En eso te equivocas. Añadió la chica moviendo un dedo de lado a lado.-Si tengo porque irme.

Martín enarcó la ceja convencido de que aquello era demasiado importante como para ser solamente una broma.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que vas señorita "yo lo se todo"?.

-Ah, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. Sonriendo y sacando de una de las valijas un sombrero de ala ancha y unas gafas de sol es como volvió a enfrentarse a su aturdido hermano.-Me voy al Caribe.

Y la bomba explotó.

-¿QUÉ!. ¿AL CARIBE!. Pero…pero…tú no puedes…

-Oh si, si puedo Martín y voy a hacerlo porque me gané un crucero.

El rubio miró inmediatamente a la mujer de blanco tras el escritorio, la cual denegó toda responsabilidad en el asunto.

-Si no fue Mom quien te dio ese viaje¿entonces cómo…?.

-Con algo que tú jamás harás ni aunque de eso dependiera tú vida, hermanito. Me gané un boleto en crucero gracias a que estudio y al examen Nacional que hice en Washington el mes pasado.

Salí ganadora de entre mas de mil alumnos. ¿Puedes creerlo?.

La boca del rubio llegó al piso y sin embargo bufó ante la risita ya histérica de Billy.

-Pero tú no puedes irte. Reclamó cuando la chica tomaba sus valijas y el marciano accionaba un portal.

-¿Y por qué no?. Estoy en todo mi derecho de divertirme y lo mejor de todo es que tú no irás. ¿No es maravillosa la vida?.

-No. Bufó el chico interponiéndose entre el portal y su hermana.-Tú no puedes irte porque se supone que este grupo es de tres y si te vas entonces…

-De eso me encargaré yo, agente Mystery. Agregó Mom sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

-Oh Martín, no sabía que ibas a extrañarme tanto. Se mofó la chica.

-No es por eso. Es…es…¿por qué no me avisaste hasta ahora?.

-Porque si te lo hubiera dicho antes habrías armado un escándalo para conseguir un boleto e ir conmigo.

-Yo…yo…

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo, así pues de esta manera tú no harás nada. Sonrió en una venganza mayor a la que jamás hubiera imaginado.-Bueno, me voy. El Caribe me llama.

-Le deseo suerte, agente Lombard.

-Gracias Mom. Sonrió Diana al mirarse "libre".

-Java extrañar Diana.

-Y yo a ti grandulón. Pero prometo traerte muchos recuerdos.

Billy apremió a la castaña y tras este despedirse de la chica esta caminó dentro del portal.

-Adiós Martín, no llores por mí. Te prometo permanecer en contacto contigo. Se despidió agitando la mano para después desaparecer tras la puerta cerrarse.

Java suspiró largamente. Diana era una persona importante y aunque sabía se merecía el viaje, si que iba a extrañarla.

-No estés triste Martín. Consoló Billy tras mirar el abatimiento de su héroe.-Ella regresará pronto y…

Sin embargo el chico agachó la cabeza y suspiró hondamente.

-No es eso Billy.

-¿Entonces?.

-Es que…¡ME VOY A PERDER DE VER A TODAS ESAS CHICAS EN BIKINI!. NO ES JUSTO. Lloriqueó cual niño haciendo reír al marciano.

-La vida no muchas veces es justa, agente Mystery y dado que la agente Lombard nos abandona por algunas semanas, proseguiré entonces a indicarle algunas cosas.

Y la diversión se había esfumado. La astuta Mom entraba en acción.

-¿Qué puede ser más terrible que el hecho de que voy a perderme del espectáculo más grande de mi vida?.

Billy rió estruendosamente mientras la mujer de blanco lo miraba con seriedad total.

-Java no enteder.

Argumentó el cavernícola al mirarse confuso repentinamente.

-Si, el grandote tiene razón. No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre.

-Si cerrara la boca y escuchara, podría entonces indicarle lo que ocurre, agente.

El ceño fruncido de la jefa le reveló a Martín que era mejor guardar silencio o enfrentarse al carácter explosivo de la mujer.

Así pues con un poco de abatimiento escuchó lo que Mom tenía que decirle.

-Debido a los acontecimientos recientes y a que, no voy a negarlo, son un equipo...excepcional...

Los labios del rubio efectuaron una sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo ante aquellas palabras, sin embargo al escuchar las siguientes todo rastro de confianza se esfumó.

-Más, no puedo permanecer tranquila sabiéndolos a ustedes dos a cargo de misiones en las cuales puedan meterse en problemas.

-¿Nos estas llamando incompetentes?.

-Yo solo digo que necesito proteger la integridad de...

-Oh, que considerada eres Mom. Te preocupas por nosotros. Los castaños ojos del rubio brillaron con emoción al escuchar que la jefa máxima se preocupaba realmente por su integridad, sin embargo había vuelto a hablar demasiado aprisa.

-No me refería a ustedes, agente Mystery. Yo me preocupo por la integridad del centro. Estando en sus manos cualquier misión, todos correríamos un grave peligro.

Aquello era lo más inhumano que alguien le había dicho alguna vez.

Incluso su padre, escéptico por naturaleza jamás se habría atrevido a hablarle de aquella manera.

-¿Estás diciendo que no confías en mi?. Inquirió el muchacho con el entrecejo fruncido y tanto Java como el extraterrestre tragaron con dificultad.

-No es para que se moleste, agente. Entienda que como autoridad debo preocuparme por la estabilidad de mi equipo, además seamos realistas. La agente Lombard es quien mantiene bajo control sus impulsivas ideas.

Si, eso dolía y sin embargo supo que no podría hacer nada.

Solo dos cosas: renunciar o soportar y la primera en realidad no había estado jamás presente en sus pensamientos.

-Así pues y aclarados ciertos puntos decidí que en ausencia de la agente Lombard es conveniente tener a alguien con al menos sus mismos criterios de observación y objetividad.

A cada palabra Martín sentía una bomba estallar en su estómago. Él no necesitaba de nadie para vigilarlo ni mucho menos hacer el trabajo de Diana.

Él solo podía con cualquier cosa que le asignaran.

Más no mencionó palabra alguna, friccionar los puños resultó ser una mejor idea por el momento.

-¿Mom querer decir que habrá otro en el equipo?

-Así es Java.

El cavernícola bufó bajito. No le agradaba la idea de compartir aventuras con un o una extraña. Sin embargo si la mujer de blanco así lo había previsto, así se haría entonces.

-¿Tiene algo que aportar, agente Mystery?.

El aludido tardó un poco en responder debido a su enfado, sin embargo cuando lo hizo trató de no explotar.

-¿Contaría mi opinión?.

La mirada calculadora de la mujer lo dijo todo, por ello Martín giró y caminó hacia la salida.

-Espere mi llamado, agente. En cualquier momento su próxima misión y compañero les serán presentados.

Java se despidió de Billy y Mom para después seguir a su amigo rubio quien por primera vez en su vida no salía del centro con cara de felicidad.

-¿Estás segura de que lo que haces servirá de algo?. Indagó el pequeño marciano tras asegurase de que los agentes se habían marchado.

-Créeme. Jamás he estado más convencida en mi vida de que esto es lo mejor para todos.

Billy suspiró. Conocía a Mom desde hacía mucho tiempo y podía decirse que ambos habían fraguado una linda amistad que muchas veces caía en complicería.

Sin embargo él confiaba en la mujer pese a que en muchas ocasiones sus ideas no fueran las más acertadas del universo.

En esa ocasión así era y solo esperaba que en verdad la mujer no fuera a equivocarse esa vez.

Mientras tanto y de regreso a Torrinton un furioso Martín caminaba por los corredores del instituto.

Aun las palabras de Mom le taladraban los pensamientos haciéndolo enfurecer y sentirse humillado.

¿Qué a caso Mom jamás había confiado en él?

¿Era necesario que un "mirón" estuviera supervisando su trabajo?.

¿A caso no era él quien muchas veces no solo había salvado al centro sino también al mundo?.

Al parecer la jefa no recordaba nada de eso y se había limitado a exponerle todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que lo hacían ser quien era.

-Esto es el colmo. Remilgó sin importarle que lo miraran. Su indignación había volado a Urano y no regresaría tan prontamente.

Más tal y como eran las cosas de la vida, algo lo hizo enfocarse en la realidad más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Hey, fíjate por dónde vas.

Martín había caído al piso tras golpear con algo, sin embargo al incorporarse observó que ese algo era en realidad un muchacho quien lo miraba con algo mezcla superioridad y burla.

-Deberías de ser tú quien se fije por dónde camina. ¿A caso tienes los ojos en los pies o es la gomina quien afecta tú cerebro?.

A Martín jamás le había gustado que se burlaran de lo suyo, mucho menos de su peinado tan "original".

-Oye tú, no te permito que...

Sin embargo el muchacho tomó con fuerza la muñeca del rubio para halarlo bastante cerca de su rostro.

A pesar del súbito cambio de planes, el de ojos castaños pudo darse cuenta de que aquel sujeto jamás lo había visto dentro del instituto. Sin embargo eso no le restaba fuerza, decisión ni frialdad en su gris mirada.

-Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces: mantén alejado todo lo que signifique Tú, de mi camino. ¿Entendiste?.

Sin esperar respuesta el chico dejó libre el brazo del rubio para después caminar corredor adentro.

Martín ciertamente no era de los que se inmutaban con nada, mucho menos con una amenaza. Sin embargo algo en ese chico lo había impactado bastante y no eran sus ojos que parecían destilar el frío de Alaska. Tampoco su atractiva faz que combinaba con el ébano pelaje. O el atlético cuerpo e imponente fuerza que proporcionaban una mejor visión a la espectacular anatomía masculina.

Había sido esa impactante estoicidad que el muchacho destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Había sido ese tono helado que le había hecho temblar cual gelatina y que habría podido enfriarle la sangre si el otro no lo hubiera soltado.

¿Quién era ese sujeto tan extraño?.

-Un loco idiota. Bufó indignado para retomar su camino a sus habitaciones.

Sin embargo aquel muchacho extraño no quedó solamente dentro de la mente del rubio. Al paso de la semana Martín se dio cuenta de que aquel chico imponía presencia, chismes y murmullos en donde quiera que pisara.

-Hey, hola Martín. Saludó Jenny, la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Ah, hola. Saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué tan desanimado?. ¿A caso hoy no vas a pedirme que salga contigo?.

La risita burlona de la chica solo hizo gruñir al rubio.

-Está bien, no haré más bromas.

-Gracias.

-¿Ya supiste algo de tú hermana?.

-No, desde que se fue que no se nada de ella. Comunicó, recordando que hacía más o menos cinco días que la chica se había ido.

-Qué suerte la de ella¿no crees?. Ganar un crucero por el caribe. Broncearte, rodearte de chicos atractivos. Que vida la suya. Suspiró la muchacha, secundada por el bufido exasperado del rubio.

Sin embargo sus pasos los llevaron hasta el área deportiva dónde un enorme grupo se congregaba junto a una de las canchas de básquet ball.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?. Quiso saber el rubio, halando a Jenny quien lo siguió de mala gana.

Más al hacerse un poco de espacio entre la concurrida multitud, Martín pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Ahí, en medio de la cancha, dibriando y sudando se encontraba aquel sujeto de los ojos grises quien sostenía un entretenidísimo partido con los cinco mejores integrantes del equipo de Torrinton.

-No puedo creerlo. Murmuró Jenny cuando se situó al lado de Martín.-Ese sujeto está jugando solo contra ellos.

-Si. Hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que pueda contra el equipo. Sonrió burlón el rubio.

-Martín no ver marcador.

La voz gruesa de Java regresó a la realidad al muchacho quien miró hacia dónde el dedo grande del cavernícola señalaba.

-¿QUÉ!. Gritó el de ojos castaños cuando miró la puntuación.-No puedo creerlo.

-65-30. ¡ES UN RECORD IMPACTANTE!.

Pero era verdad. El individuo ese estaba ganando por mucho al espectacular equipo del instituto el cual había ganado bastantes reconocimientos como tal.

-Oh¿ya se cansaron?. Que mal. Añadió el de ojos grises al mirar el visible cansancio de los jugadores.-De acuerdo, si ustedes desean terminaremos este "calentamiento" .

Y ante la humillación del equipo el chico extraño les dedicó un último tiro de tres puntos, el cual entró de manera limpia a la canasta.

-Deberían de entrenar más. Su condición física es horrible.

La mofa en la voz solo hizo enfurecer al capitán quien fue detenido por los cuatro chicos restantes del equipo.

-Una revancha. Gritó el capitán por encima de los murmullos.

-No, gracias. Mejor ve a que te revisen el corazón.

Martín se hizo a un lado cuando el de ojos grises pasó.

De un momento a otro la sonrisa burlona e irónica había dado paso a la seriedad completa.

En verdad que ese chico era extraño.

-¿Miraron lo atractivo que es?. Gritó al fondo una chica y al instante un chillido de felicidad por parte de un grupo se escuchó de repente.

-Además dicen que retó al equipo mientras estos entrenaban.

-Si, uno contra cinco y en media hora les ganó rotundamente.

-Esto jamás había pasado.

-Qué tipo tan extraño.

Y los rumores continuaron provocándole al rubio bastante repulsión.

-¿Te vas?.

-Si. No me gusta escuchar idioteces.

-Oh Martín, parece que estás de mal humor. Indicó Jenny tras seguir al muchacho.

-No, solo que gente como él me enferma.

-Pues a mi me ha fascinado. Está en mi clase de química, es muy listo y la verdad es que tiene tras él a medio instituto. ¿Miraste cómo su camisa corta se pegaba a su musculoso torso?. Es para morirse.

Jenny chilló al recordar la descripción, sin embargo a Martín solo le pareció una bobería más.

En su opinión ese muchacho era un engreído, idiota y presumido que necesitaba un escarmiento y nuevos modales.

-Idiota. Susurró, sabiendo que desde el día en que se topara con él su mal humor había ido en ascenso.

Pero al doblar una esquina, dejando a la escandalosa Jenny tras de él, un pequeño "bib" fue quien lo exaltó un poco.

-Del centro. Susurró esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado el sonido.

Verificando entonces que ojos indebidos no le siguieran, se apresuró a encontrar a Java el cual entraba en el ala después de haber dejado la cancha.

-Nos llaman grandote.

-Java esperando llamada. Java comenzar a aburrirse.

-Lo sé amigo, se a lo que te refieres. Palmeó el rubio el enorme hombro del cavernícola, sin embargo su ánimo no mejoró cuando detrás de la vitrina de trofeos encontraron el portal hacia el centro.

-Martín triste.

-Lo estoy. Asintió el chico mientras caminaban por la rampa eléctrica.-Lo que sucede es que...no sé que es lo que nos espera ahora.

-Martín no perder ánimo. Martín siempre ser fuerte y vencer.

El rubio sonrió un poco. Era increíble cómo con simples palabras Java lograba siempre reanimarlo hasta el grado de querer abrazarle como gesto de gratitud.

El cavernario era un amigo muy especial para él y le agradecía su estadía a su lado.

Con la confianza renovada y la sonrisa de siempre en el rostro, el escáner les dio acceso inmediato al centro dónde como siempre Billy les dio la bienvenida.

-Hola chicos¿qué hay?.

-Esperando a que Mom me dé mí sentencia.

-Martín, no pienses de esa manera. Sabes bien que Mom se preocupa por ti.

-Aja. Dirás que no me tiene confianza. Añadió el chico expresando su sentir.

-La tiene pero...

-Mejor déjalo así Billy. Ella me lo explicará en unos momentos.

El marciano asintió, volando en dirección al despacho de su jefa.

Ya todo estaba listo para esa esperada reunión.

-Es bueno verle de nuevo, agente Mystery.

Martín solo movió la cabeza. Su enfado había regresado y no le apetecía ser cortés.

-Veo que sigue molesto.

-No lo estaría si confiaras en mí.

-Y lo hago, agente. Aclaró Mom tras reclinarse en su silla.-Pero debe comprender que busco lo mejor para todos.

El rubio bufó y cruzó los brazos. No le quedaba más que aceptar las cosas y esperar su veredicto.

-Cómo veo que están ansiosos de conocer a su nuevo compañero de equipo, apresuraré las cosas. Billy.

-En seguida Mom.

Y el hombrecito verde salió de inmediato hacia ningún lugar en específico.

-La agente Lombard llamó esta mañana. Le dejó un número de móvil por si le apetece comunicarse con ella. Se encontraba en mitad del Caribe disfrutando de una tranquila tarde de sol.

Mom extendió una hoja blanca doblada en cuyo interior y con perfecta caligrafía se encontraba un número bastante largo que hizo pensar al rubio en si su hermana no se encontraba realmente en la Patagonia.

-Se que es difícil para usted, agente Mystery, adaptarse a todo esto. Sin embargo los cambios son benéficos y estoy segura que logrará acoplarse perfectamente bien al ritmo de trabajo de su nuevo colega.

-Esperemos entonces que se acople al mío también.

Java movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Martín podía ser muy juguetón y bromista, pero también terco y orgulloso y estas dos "cualidades" rebasaban cualquier concepto benigno que pudiera girar en torno al rubio.

Segundos más tarde Billy regresó, llevando entre sus manos una carpeta blanca que cedió a Mom con cortesía.

-Bien equipo. Dicho y visto todo déjenme presentarles al que será su compañero de misiones mientras la señorita Lombard regresa.

Enfurruñado, el rubio miró hacia la puerta por donde se suponía estaba haciendo su entrada triunfal el nuevo miembro del equipo.

Sin embargo sus facciones cambiaron a sorpresa-espanto y enojo cuando miró a quien sería su nuevo compañero.

-¿ÉL!. Indagó con voz potente, señalando al muchacho que había hecho acto de presencia en la sala.

-Él, agente Mistery. Asintió Mom ocultando la diminuta sonrisa que surcó por sus labios.

-Pero...pero...

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, molestia.

El saludo "grato" del chico enfadó completamente a Martín quien de inmediato explotó.

-¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?. ¿POR QUÉ ÉL?. ¿POR QUÉ NO LARA LA MUCHACHA DEL QUINTO PISO ENCARGADA DEL MANTENIMIENTO DEL SISTEMA?. ¿POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE ESTE TIPO QUE TIENE HIELO EN LAS VENAS Y QUE SE LA PASA MOFÁNDOSE DE CUANTAS PERSONA SE LE PONE ENFRENTE?.

Su gritó bien se escuchó hasta el sótano, sin embargo Mom tomó las cosas con calma. Tal y cual ella lo hacía.

-Porque él es el indicado, agente Mystery.

Aquella no era una respuesta y su visible enfado así se lo hizo saber a la mujer de blanco quien le pidió a Billy cerrara la puerta.

-Martín tranquilizarse. No bueno exaltarse. Indicó Java de buena fe.

-Hazle caso al grandote, molestia. De lo contrario terminarás infartado en un quirófano.

Aquella mofa fue un insulto para el rubio que sin embargo no dejó de notar las heladas dagas que eran las pupilas grises de aquel pelinegro que caminó hasta Mom para situarse a su lado.

-Si me permite hablar, agente, voy a presentarle a Víktor Shand. Él es agente del centro transferido desde Finlandia y estará compartiendo su equipo hasta que sea necesario.

Ahora Martín ya conocía el nombre de aquel individuo.

Jamás se habría imaginado siquiera que ese chico compartiría equipo con él.

Había pensado en muchos, hasta en Marvin, su primo idiota. Sin embargo nunca en un sujeto que más parecía hielera que ser humano.

-Pero Mom, yo puedo hacerme cargo de...

-Creí que eso ya había sido expuesto y solucionado agente. Así pues solo me resta desearles suerte y que sus misiones resulten todo un éxito, como hasta ahora.

-Pero...pero...

-Por el momento es todo. Se les mantendrá alerta para una futura misión. Mientras tanto les recomiendo que traten de ajustarse a su modo de trabajo.

-¿Ajustarse?. Tartamudeó el rubio que estaba sintiéndose incompetente y relegado.

-El agente Shand trabaja solo, agente Mystery. Por ello probablemente se le dificulte el trabajo en equipo.

-A mi no me parece sensato que...

-Sin no hay nada más que agregar me gustaría hablar a solas con el agente.

Entendiendo la indirecta Java haló por la camisa a Martín quien deseaba continuar discutiendo los puntos que a su parecer no debían existir dentro de aquella renovada obra. Dicho en otras palabras: No quería al Finlandés con él.

Víktor despidió al rubio con una sonrisa entre irónica y burlona, haciendo enfadar aun más a su nuevo compañero.

-Idiota incompetente. Esto no es justo. Gritó cuando el cavernícola y él se hallaban fuera del centro.-¿Cómo pretende Mom que trabaje con ese sujeto que es...es...?

-¿Diferente?. Indagó Java.

-NO. UNA MOLESTIA TOTAL.

Fue el grito que terminó por sacar de sus casillas al rubio y encaminarlo hacia algún sitio donde pudiera desahogarse.

Java deseó comprender mejor a Martín, sin embargo su desarrollado instinto le indicó que algo, probablemente benéfico para su mejor amigo, sucedería en ese tiempo.

De las cosas malas siempre había buenas. Solo restaba descubrirlas.

Continuará...

Bueno, primera entrega de algunos pocos capítulos. Tomándome un "braque" de Dreams jeje.

Espero les haya gustado y sobre todo a ti amigo mío Migue que de verdad me estoy comiendo las uñas del nerviosismo que tengo (léase mucho) para saber tu veredicto.

Así que tu comentario y el de todos es importante. Cuídense y espero verlos pronto, su amiga.

KLF 


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** **Proud Love**

****

**Capitulo:**** Misterio**

****

**Serie:** Martín Mystery

****

**Pairings:** M/OCC

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** R

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Martin Mystery pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA _****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante._******

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** portal se abrió con facilidad dentro del aula de Matemáticas.

El rubio, por primera vez en la historia se hallaba serio y completamente ausente a lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor.

Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho indicaban total indignación y el entrecejo fruncido hacía juego con la parca y extraña expresión en el muchacho alegre.

-Martín no ver feliz. Indagó Java cuando el escáner les dio acceso al centro.

-Mgh. Gruñó el muchacho sin detenerse a esperar a Billy quien miró extrañamente al cavernario.

-Martín¿te encuentras bien?.

De todas maneras el marciano intentó acercarse a su amigo, obteniendo el mismo gruñido que Java hacía unos momentos.

Esto provocó entonces que el pequeño mirara al cavernícola y este elevara los hombros en señal de desconcierto. Para él esa actitud de Martín también era nueva.

Un ascensor los llevó al despacho de Mom como siempre, con la ligera diferencia de que en esa ocasión ninguno hablaba.

Martín miró los pisos pasar y recordó su horrible semana del terror.

No recordara que su vida hubiera sido alguna vez tan terrible como lo había sido esa. Comenzando con los exámenes dobles de química y terminando con la ausencia de su hermana quien lamentablemente no estaba ahí para copiarle.

Sin embargo el rubio sabía que todo era insignificante comparado con la molestia en la que se había convertido Víktor Shand.

El maldito Finlandés había estado molestándolo absolutamente todos los días de aquella semana. En cada clase que compartían y en cada pasillo que se cruzaban.

Él, quien no tenía paciencia había confrontado al extranjero en todas esas ocasiones, consiguiendo solamente un terrible dolor de cabeza y una mirada tan helada que le hacía pensar si verdaderamente el Finlandés era lo que aparentaba.

Jamás en su vida había conocido tanta frialdad, mucho menos reunida en un sujeto que no parecía "natural". Todo eso y el sobre nombre de "molestia" lo hacían recapacitar demasiado sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su "compañero".

Antes de lo previsto estaba ya dentro del despacho de Mom, la cual y como siempre se encontraba enfrascada en experimentos de sumo interés para el repentinamente cambiado Martín.

-Oh¿qué es eso?. Indagó el muchacho, señalando una enorme bandeja con varios utensilios químicos alrededor.

-Restos de fósiles encontrados en Australia. Al parecer son de algún tipo de alienígena aun no identificado por el centro.

Los ojitos castaños de Martín se iluminaron con la respuesta de la mujer por lo que antes de recordar que se encontraba molesto con ella o del motivo por el cual se estaba en aquella habitación, ya estaba indicándole a sus manos que se movieran.

¿El resultado?. Un caos completo después de haber dejado que el agua morada dentro de uno de los tubos cayera dentro de la bandeja que contenía los fósiles.

-Chispas. Lo siento. Se excusó el chico al mirar que los fósiles ya en buen estado de investigación se habían vuelto polvo.

-¡Agente Mystery!. Gruñó Mom con unos terribles deseos de estampar en el rostro de Martín cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes Mom, yo lo llevo al laboratorio. Y como siempre el pequeño marciano entró en acción.

Antes siquiera de que la mujer se recuperara y Martín se sintiera exento de todo regaño, una voz volvió a recordarle su horripilante realidad.

-Como siempre la Molestia metiéndose en problemas. ¿En realidad eres un agente?. Más pareces un bobo idiota salido de un circo barato.

De no haber sido por Java seguramente el rubio habría ya estado al lado del otro sujeto y no precisamente para pedirle un autógrafo.

-¡Suéltame Java!. Pidió a gritos el muchacho siendo sujetado con a penas mínima fuerza por el cavernario.

-Martín lastimar. Añadió el hombre.

-Claro que si. Voy a romperle el rostro a ese engreído bueno para nada. Asintió el rubio, sin embargo Java denegó la frase.

-Martín no entender. Víktor lastimar Martín.

-Hazle caso al grandote, molestia.

Sin más el Finlandés se acercó a Mom quien había preferido mantenerse al margen mientras su propio disgusto se disolvía.

Sin embargo Martín no pudo controlarse con tanta facilidad. Aquel sujeto verdaderamente lo sacaba de sus casillas. Tanto su agresividad como instantánea indiferencia eran casos que no comprendía y que comenzaba a odiar como a nada en la vida.

Eran esos saltos enormes de ánimo lo que le hacían pensar que ese sujeto en realidad estaba loco.

-Si ya terminó su rabieta, agente Mystery, me gustaría darle las indicaciones de su próxima misión.

Gruñendo Martín asintió, soltándose de Java para acercarse a Mom. Eso si, muy distanciado del Finlandés que era todo oídos y seriedad.

-Bien. En Nueva Inglaterra se han efectuado una serie de adistamientos que no están catalogados por el centro como OVNIS.

-¿Entonces?. Inquirió el rubio al serenarse un poco.

-Eso es precisamente lo que investigarán. Hay reportes de que algunos de los habitantes del lugar han visto destellos por las noches en un lugar apartado.

De la nada Billy reapareció, abriendo un portal que evidentemente los trasladaría a su nueva misión.

Sin embargo y antes de salir...

-Agente Mystery. Agregó Mom cuando Java y Viktor ya habían traspasado el umbral.

-¿Si?.

-Sea precavido. Sabe perfectamente que no tengo queja alguna en cuanto a su desempeño en misión. Sin embargo al ser esta la primera vez que compartirá con el agente Shand, le pido que controle un poco sus impulsos. No quiero tener que escuchar quejas sobre usted, agente Mystery.

Martín asintió. Sin más entró en el umbral que desapareció a su espalda.

-Ojalá que todo salga bien. Musitó Billy tras un suspiro largo.

-Esperemos entonces que el agente Mystery tenga tolerancia.

-¿Preparo el botiquín?.

-Eso sería lo más sensato, Billy.

El marciano asintió, obsequiándole una diminuta sonrisa a la mujer de blanco que hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto y en Nueva Inglaterra Martín había arribado a donde sus compañeros, tratando de evitar a toda costa estar cerca de su enemigo.

-Bien, bien, comencemos entonces a investigar de una vez.

-No es por ahí, genio.

-¿Y tú que sabes?. Preguntó con enfado el rubio. El Finlandés hablaba de más.

-No es por ahí. Volvió a avisar el de ojos grises obteniendo un bufido por parte del atolondrado Martín que como era su costumbre, no hizo caso a la mirada inquisidora del extranjero por lo que al caminar en dirección "adecuada" se encontró con un inconveniente.

-Te lo dije. Advirtió entre burlón e irónico el extranjero, acercándose al borde del agujero por el cual Martín había caído.

-Arg¡MALDICIÓN!. Gruñó el rubio al patear una de las rocas que rebotó contra la pared del hueco y pegó de llenó en su frente.

-¿Martín necesitar ayuda?. Inquirió el cavernario tras extender una de sus manos al rubio.

-No. Yo solo puedo salir de aquí.

Si, si pudo. Sin embargo Veinte minutos después cuando se dignó en aceptar la ayuda del cavernario.

Ya afuera y tras limpiar sus ropas, buscó al Finlandés quien se encontraba inspeccionando un hoyo semejante por el que había caído.

-Eso se ve extraño. Murmuró el rubio para si.

-Fueron hechos por algo mucho más potente que una turbina de nave.

-¿Ah si?. ¿Y tú como sabes eso, "genio"?. Se mofó Martín, sin embargo cuando miró la muñeca del Finlandés se indignó completamente.

-Para tú información, molestia, mi Procesador Q me lo dijo.

Y de inmediato Viktor le mostró con orgullo el reloj que portaba en su mano Izquierda.

-¡OYE!. Ese reloj es más avanzado que el mío. Se quejó Martín tras mirar el aparato semejante al suyo.

-Por supuesto. Solo lo mejor de la ingeniería Suiza.

El rubio se sintió indignado. La verdad era que su reloj Who lo había salvado de infinidad de problemas, sin embargo el tener un par de artefactos nuevos dentro de él no le hacía daño a nadie. Mucho menos obtener un mecanismo mejor.

Cuando arribara al centro tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Mom al respecto.

-¿Q decir?. Preguntó Java al mirar con atención el reloj Negriazul.

-Es un mini computador, grandote. Muy eficaz en el terreno de misiones.

-¿Y eso te dijo lo que esos agujeros son?.

-No, pero cualquiera con la mínima pizca de cerebro sabría que una nave alienígena no puede ser capaz de hacer algo como esto sin al menos una rápida expulsión RXW.

Martín hizo una mueca. Ese sujeto estaba comenzando a parecérsele mucho a la sabelotodo de su hermana y sin embargo la sola comparación le molestó.

-Bueno, "enciclopedia viviente", aun tenemos mucho que indagar. Si como no, expulsión RXW. Se mofó mientras caminaba.-¿Para que diablos voy yo a necesitar saber lo que eso significa?.

-Es cultura general, molestia. Claro, si trabajas en el centro. Cualquiera lo sabe.

Java movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Esa misión no sería tan "tranquila" como las conocía.

El tramo a la ciudad fue largo y cargado de tensión y alguna que otra discusión por parte de los agentes, sin embargo la ciudad les recibió al alba. Igual que las cafeterías que recién comenzaban con sus actividades.

-Buenos días¿qué les sirvo?. Un muchacho de la edad del rubio les recibió con una agradable sonrisa mientras los agentes se sentaban en una mesa.

-Somos agentes del centro. Justificó Martín señalando su identificación.

-Oh, al fin vinieron. Sonrió el muchacho obsequiándoles una taza de café a cada uno.

-Si, hemos venido a investigar sobre los extraños sucesos que se han visto por aquí. Dime¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda ser?.

El muchacho negó, sin embargo le dedicó una especial sonrisa al agente en cuestión.

-No, pero de igual manera me gustaría ayudarles. Si no les importa.

-Para nada. Entre más ayuda, mejor. Sonrió Martín, sabiendo que una rápida interacción como aquella el "cubito de hielo" jamás la realizaría.

-Bueno, entonces déjenme servirles un rápido desayuno y en seguida las llevaré con alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarles. La casa invita.

El joven se retiró tras un leve guiño.

-Java ir baño. Se excusó el cavernario.

-Si, ve pero no te tardes. Al parecer hoy desayunaremos muy bien. Sonrió el rubio al imaginarse comiendo algo realmente delicioso.

Sin embargo el bufido de su compañero le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-Vaya genio¿no me digas que así trabajas?.

-¿A qué te refieres?. Gruñó el rubio mirando la refinada manera que el hielito tenía para beber de su taza.

-¿Eres idiota, verdad?. Preguntó Viktor tras echarle una rápida mirada a los melados ojos de Martín.

-Si vas a seguir insultándome será mejor que...

Sin embargo las dagas grises se suavizaron un poco y el Finlandés terminó por ignorar completamente al rubio frente a él.

Martín estaba molesto. Simplemente no toleraba a ese sujeto y jamás en la vida lo haría. Por eso lo imitó y mientras su desayuno estaba listo se entretuvo contando a las personas que una a una entraban en el lugar.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar.

La gentil voz del muchacho que les recibiera interrumpió el silencio.

-No te preocupes. Sonrió Martín, mirando los platos que uno a uno les eran servidos.

-Espero les guste. Es la especialidad de chef.

-Nos gustará. ¿Verdad?.

Java efectuó algo parecido a un asentimiento, sin embargo su clásica batalla con los cubiertos había empezado.

Vícktor no asintió ni denegó simplemente continuó con la lectura de su libro de bolsillo mientras bebía de su café sin azúcar.

-Oh, no hagas caso. Está amargado. Susurró en confidencia el rubio lo que hizo reír al muchacho que asintió alegremente.

-Espero al menos que a ti si te guste. Pedí que hicieran todo lo mejor posible.

El rubio asintió y al ensartar una salchicha y degustarla realmente el sabor le agradó.

-Delicioso. Ya se a donde acudir cuando venga de vacaciones.

El muchacho asintió halagado, sirviendo más café en las tazas de la mesa.

-Por cierto¿con quien nos llevarás?. Cuestionó Martín sin perder e vista su misión.

-Oh, con una persona que fue testigo de los adistamientos.

-¿En serio?.

-Aja. Desde hace unas semanas no ha salido de su casa. Sin embargo todos los días le llevo algo de comer. Por eso se que miró algo.

Martín comía como verdadero troglodita, importándole muy poco la mirada indignada del Finlandés o la de Java quien había ganado la batalla contra los cubiertos.

-Al parecer te ha gustado.

-Si. Felicidades al chef.

-Se lo diré en cuanto pueda. Sonrió el chico sintiéndose feliz.

-Por cierto¿cuál es tú nombre?.

-Oh, que mal educado soy. Mi nombre es Roberth, sin embargo todos me dicen Robbie.

-Mucho gusto Robbie. Él grandote de allá es Java, el amargado "cerebrito" es Viktor y yo soy Martín.

-Hola.

Java saludó y el de ojos grises no efectuó nada. Continuaba con la vista hundida en su libro.

-Bien¿podrías llevarnos ya a ese lugar?. Pidió Martín cuando hubo reposado un poco el desayuno.

-Por supuesto, solo déjame pedir permiso y los acompaño.

Robbie sonreía mucho al parecer de Martín, además tenía una agradable presencia: delgado, de cabello y ojos castaños. Bastante simpático después de todo.

-Bien equipo, es mejor que nos incorporemos a la misión.

-En verdad me sorprende ver lo idiota que eres. Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien así de...

-Si vas a comenzar a insultarme, ahórrate tus comentarios. No voy a escucharte. Aclaró el rubio antes de que el extranjero comenzara con su rutina.

Sin embargo Viktor sonrió irónico, guardando su libro dentro de la gabardina negra que utilizaba.

-Esta bien, molestia. Allá tú entonces.

Sin más el Finlandés salió del lugar dejando al rubio indignado y a Java...terminando de comer.

-Listo¿nos vamos?. Avisó Robbie tras regresar.

-Claro. Asintió Martín con sonrisa en labios.

Recorrieron media ciudad para al final adentrarse en una especie de callejón en cuyo interior una vieja puerta mohosa se encontraba.

-¿Y quien se supone que vive aquí?. Indagó Matín al mirar con un poco de desconfianza el lugar.

-La persona de quien te he contado. Sonrió Robbie y después de eso llamó un par de veces a la puerta que se entreabrió con un chirrido espeluznante.

-¿Si?. La voz era un tanto ronca pero evidentemente se trataba de una mujer.

-Soy yo Melissa, Robbie.

Después de lo que al equipo le parecieron siglos, la puerta mohosa se abrió en su totalidad dejando el paso a los cuatro chicos que caminaron.

El lugar era oscuro y más parecía un corredor de mazmorra que el de una casa. O al menos eso pensó el rubio.

Siguió con un poco de recelo al castaño frente a él que caminaba siguiendo la luz de vela que parecía flotar entre la nada. Esa visión realmente daba miedo.

Sin embargo cuando arribó a una habitación aluzada por una repiqueteante chimenea y provista a su parecer de inmobiliario "decente", pudo distinguir a la persona que los estaba esperando.

-Melissa¿cómo estas hoy?. Habló Robbie tras indicarle a sus invitados que se acercaran a los sofás del lugar.

-Mucho mejor, gracias. Asintió la voz que tosió un poco después de la oración.

-Debes cuidarte. La humedad puede hacerte daño.

-Lo sé. Mis huesos me duelen.

Por la pequeña charla el equipo del centro pudo distinguir, aunque la mujer se encontrara de espaldas a ellos, que se trataba de una anciana.

-He traído a unas personas que tal vez puedan ayudarte. Buscan información de los adistamientos. Comunicó el castaño sonriéndole a los chicos que seguían la conversación.

-Voltea mi silla Robbie. Cada vez que intento hacerlo me cansó demasiado.

En el acto el camarero giró el sillón individual sobre el cual una anciana de tez blanca y enormes ojos verdes se encontraba acurrucada.

-Siento no poder ofrecerles nada pero si no fuera por Robbie seguramente habría muerto ya de hambre.

-No se preocupe, solo hemos venido a investigar. Además ya comimos.

Viktor gruñó a la frase del rubio y Java simplemente se entretuvo mirando la decoración de la pequeña salita.

-Díganme entonces¿qué clase de información buscan?.

-Pues...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió a las afueras de la ciudad?.

Martín miró con enfado al Finlandés. El de ojos grises le había arrebatado la palabra y eso jamás había sucedido. Él siempre hacía las preguntas.

-Pues...solo recuerdo que hace una semana llegaba a casa y fue cuando miré que repentinamente el cielo se iluminaba de estelas verdes.

Mi curiosidad me llevó a investigar y me topé con...

-¿Un alienígena tipo C?". Indagó con emoción el rubio, mirando a Viktor con algo parecido a la autosuficiencia.-Apuesto a que tú no sabes lo que es eso.

El finlandés enarcó una ceja y sin embargo regresó su atención a la dama quien miraba con algo de gracia la escena.

-¿Con qué dice haberse topado?.

-Con unos cráteres que jamás había mirado en mi vida. Asintió la mujer.-Después me acerqué a ellos y entonces...

-Salieron extraterrestes que quisieron atacarla y usted corrió a casa a esconderse.

Java negó de lado a lado mientras Viktor fulminaba literalmente al muchacho que de pronto se sintió el centro de atención indebido de la reunión.

-No. Negó la anciana divertida.-En realidad me topé con esas luces saliendo de los cráteres.

-Entiendo. ¿Algo más que le haya parecido extraño?.

La anciana meditó por unos segundos la respuesta, momento que Martín aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a la habitación.

Cierto, no toleraba que Viktor le arrebatara la palabra de la boca. Bueno, en realidad no toleraba nada de él y sin embargo debía admitir muy en el fondo, demasiado en el fondo que el extranjero lo hacía bastante bien.

Más el área visual era su fuerte y por tal motivo inspeccionó un poco.

Era una habitación pequeña donde detrás de una puerta entreabierta podía mirarse un largo pasillo que llevaba tal vez hasta los otros cuartos de la casa.

Sin embargo la cierta atmósfera cálida en el interior de aquel lugar era bastante agradable después del buen desayuno.

Java contemplaba un cuadro sobre la chimenea en el cual una bella jovencita se encontraba posando en un vestido bastante primaveral para aquella ciudad.

-Es bastante linda. Le murmuró al cavernario el cual asintió prestándole atención a los cuadros sobre el alfeizar de la hoguera.

Cada uno de ellos retrataba una familia y a su vez una niña que el paso del tiempo favorecía a su hermosura.

Como buen observador y admirador de la "belleza", Martín creyó oportuno preguntar por aquella linda jovencita que en el último cuadro sonreía tras su vestido de noche y corona sobre la cabeza.

-Me llama la atención esto. ¿Quién es?. Indagó, interrumpiendo cualquier diálogo que el finlandés y la anciana pudieran tener.

La mujer miró a su derecha en dónde la serie de fotografías se acumulaban. No pudo dejar de suspirar tras enfocar su mirada en aquella muchacha.

-Alguien que...conocí.

La susurrante respuesta tensó el ambiente, sin embargo el rubio no iba a dejar su curiosidad estancada.

-¿Podría decirme en dónde se encuentra?. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos con la investigación.

Martín sonrió de orilla a orilla mostrando su blanca dentadura, sin embargo Viktor gruñó y Robbie quien permanecía atento a lo que pudiera suscitarse tembló un poco.

-Ah, Martín. Llamó el castaño tras acercarse al rubio, tomarlo del brazo y apartarlo un poco del incómodo silencio.

-¿Si, dime?.

-Yo creo que no deberías preguntar esas cosas.

-¿Por qué?. Ella podría ayudarnos. Continuó afirmando el rubio, sin embargo la gotita de pena que el castaño dejó correr por su sien indicaba otra cosa.-¿O tú no lo crees así?. Entre más ayuda tengamos es mejor. Mucho más cuando se trata de una chica tan bella como esa.

Robbie pareció tensarse un poco sin embargo por ningún motivo dejó el brazo del rubio.

-Eso exactamente era lo que yo iba a señalarte. Sin embargo sigo creyendo que...

-¿La anciana puede decirnos o no?.

El susurro no fue tan silencioso por lo que en menos tiempo de lo que sus reflejos reaccionaron ya estaba sintiendo lo que era ser golpeado por un bastón en el rostro. O al menos eso pensó cuando gimió de dolor.

-Hey¿quién lanzó eso?.

Los llorosos ojos castaños recorrieron todo el lugar hasta que dieron con la figura del Finlandés quien lo miraba serio, ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡TÚ!. Expresó con ira y rápidamente se colocó frente al extranjero quien no se movió ni un ápice.-¿Cómo Te atreves a golpearme?.

-Si pusieras más atención a lo que dices no tendrías semejante escarmiento, molestia.

El rubio no comprendió la oración pero tres segundo después lo hizo cuando la voz a su lado le lanzó una cubetada de agua fría en la cabeza.

-La chica que vez en esas fotografías soy yo.

O la anciana que había pronunciado aquello estaba loca o verdaderamente algo muy extraño ocurría ahí.

Eso pensó Martín cuando los verdes y furiosos ojos de la mujer le miraron como queriéndolo destrozar.

-Martín problemas. Acuñó el cavernícola y el aludido supo que los tendría.

Una hora después el grupo estaba de vuelta en el paraje dónde los cráteres se encontraban.

Todos caminaban silenciosa y meditadamente. Tal vez por lo que la "anciana" acababa de rebelarles o tal vez por no soltar la carcajada que la visión de Martín les ocasionaba.

-¿Te duele mucho?. Indagó Robbie cuando el grupo hizo alto en uno de los cráteres.

El rubio no atendió la cuestión, ya demasiado vergonzoso era tener que salir a la calle con la marca de una bofetada en su lindo rostro o peor aun, con su camisa preferida hecha jirones a causa de la violencia de la "dulce ancianita".

-Martín apenado. Susurró Java desde su posición.

-Martín escarmentado. Querrás decir. Aclaró Viktor quien había lanzado una irónica sonrisa contra el muchacho que solo friccionó los puños y contó hasta diez.

-Siento mucho lo que te ocurrió Martín. Es todo culpa mía. Aclaro Robbie tras bajar el rostro.

-¿Por qué habría de serlo?. Inquirió el rubio quien ya se quitaba la camisa estrambótica para lanzarla lejos de él. Después de todo ya jamás le serviría.

-Porque debí decirte lo que había ocurrido con Melissa antes de llevarte con ella.

-¿Y eso habría servido de algo?. Mientras este seudo agente no controle su bocota, siempre tendrá problemas de esta clase.

Robbie miró molestó al Finlandés sin embargo Martín se olvidó del asunto rápidamente cuando se acercó al cráter y en el interior de él miró una extraña roca partida en dos.

-Eso si que es extraño. Aclaró el muchacho esperando encontrar algo interesante en aquella roca o tratando al menos de alejar la conversación de aquella vergonzosa leyenda.

Resultaba entonces que la "anciana" era en realidad una joven bastante bonita de diecisiete años que sin saber el cómo y después de haber visto las luces brillantes saliendo del cráter se encontró en su cama convertida en una anciana de ochenta.

Aquellos misterios eran verdaderamente de la clase en la que Martín se involucraba completamente, sin embargo el recuerdo de la muchacha enfadada aun permanecía en su ego mancillado.

-¿Qué creen que sea eso?. Cuestionó, inspeccionando desde lo alto aquella extraña cosa.

-Eso se resuelve fácilmente. Asintió el finlandés para dar un paso atrás y accionar su reloj.

"Reloj Who activado. Selección Cañón X."

Martín miró con algo de envidia el pequeño aparatito que había salido de aquel reloj, sin embargo algo en la palabra Cañón no le hizo gracia.

-No irás a pulverizarlo¿verdad?. Cuestionó desconfiadamente. Algo tan fascinante no podía ser destruido antes de investigarlo.

-No seas idiota. Es la clave para lo que está sucediendo.

Sin dar más explicación Viktor apuntó al objeto y presionando el botón azul a su izquierda de inmediato se desprendió una luz blanquecina que en el acto transportó la extraña roca hasta su posición.

-Wow. Teletransportador.¿ En dónde conseguiste ese reloj?.

-Eso es asunto mío y de nadie más, molestia.

Java detuvo el brazo de Martín antes de que se lanzara contra el extranjero, sin embargo de un susto no hubo pasado pues inmediatamente el cerebro de Martín entró en acción.

-Parece un extraño asteroide o algo así. La pregunta es¿por qué está roto?.

Robbie se acercó con cautela, procurando que el cuerpo de Martín lo protegiera de cualquier peligro. Era eso o lo que Viktor desde su posición miraba de reojo.

-Tal vez deberías de prestar más atención a lo que hay más halla de las apariencias, molestia.

Martín frunció el entrecejo sin embargo al momento en que el finlandés rompió un pedazo de roca entendió las palabras de su compañero.

-Baba. Sonrió, mirando el hilillo gris que se extendía desde la roca hasta el pedazo recién arrancado.

-Aja. ¿Y porque una roca tendría baba adentro?.

Tras meditar unos segundos y alejarse de Java y Robbie para acercarse a Viktor la respuesta le llegó al cerebro sin necesidad de pensar demasiado.

-Un huevo. Susurró y para su confirmación Viktor asintió.

-Exacto. Vaya molestia, tal parece que tus neuronas si hacen sinapsis de vez en cuando.

Martín ni siquiera se molestó en ofenderse. Había descubierto él solito un gran enigma y sin necesidad de utilizar ninguno de sus artefactos.

-Esto es grandioso. Aclaró el de ojos castaños tomando un poco de baba gris entre sus dedos.-¿Pero que cosa venía adentro del huevo?. Tal vez un dinosaurio o un espécimen jamás antes visto o...

-Si continuas adivinando muy pronto nos saldrán raíces de los pies.

-Oye tú, si te crees tan listo entonces dime lo que venía ahí adentro.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia del finlandés provocó que la sangre de Martín realmente hirviera, mucho más cuando del reloj extrajo algo cotidianamente utilizado por él.

"Selección, Análisis de baba".

-¡OYE, ESO LO HAGO YO!.

-¿En serio?. No he visto que te muevas desde que llegamos aquí, molestia.

Sin más Viktor tomó una pequeña muestra para analizarla mientras un pedazo del evidente cascarón lo mandaba al centro para su propia investigación.

En pocos minutos el análisis estuvo finalizado lo que les permitió ver los componentes de la dichosa muestra.

-Sales y agua básicamente. ¿Qué cosa sobreviviría solo de eso?.

-Una que obviamente tú no conoces. Gruñó el rubio tratando de soltarse del agarre de Java.

-Martín no exaltarse. Martín buen agente.

-Gracias grandote. Es reconfortante saber que alguien me estima. Lástima que los fanfarrones caminan por doquier. Aclaró soltándose del agarre del cavernícola para caminar a otro de los cráteres e inspeccionar.

Java entonces resopló. Esa misión estaba resultando un fiasco. Extrañaba a Diana y a su antiguo amigo pero mientras Viktor merodeara sus misiones nada sería como lo conocía.

-¿Hace mucho que se conocen?. Indagó Robbie mirando a los dos agentes trabajar por su cuenta.

-No. Semanas. Aclaró el cavernario caminando hasta una sombra.

-Pues parece que se conocieran de años.

-¿Por qué decir eso?. Java estaba interesado en el análisis del mesero, eran extrañas aquellas palabras.

Sin embargo Robbie se guardó el resto del comentario mientras miraba de forma separada tanto a uno como a otro muchacho.

A su parecer Martín era como un niño risueño encantado con su juego o en ese caso, trabajo.

Mientras que Viktor asemejaba más un ente sin sentimientos que lo realizaba todo mecánicamente y con un negro sentido del humor.

Luz y oscuridad, sin embargo había algo que...

Trató de no pensar en eso. Era evidente que los dos agentes se llevaban fatal así que era mejor permanecer neutral hasta que todo aquello terminara.

Así pues se acercó a Martín quien miraba con atención algo.

-Dime Robbie¿hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Melissa?.

-De toda la vida. Sonrió el muchacho, contento de al fin servir de ayuda al rubio.

-¿Querrías contarme entonces un poco sobre ella?.

Robbie enarcó una ceja.

-¿Aun sigues interesado en ella?.

Martín negó tras incorporarse, ya comenzaba a entender que una apariencia bonita no lo era todo. Mucho menos con tremenda fuerza oculta.

-Es para hacerme una idea mental de la afectada.

El mesero no supo como tomar eso sin embargo accedió a relatarle lo que sabía.

-La conocí desde el jardín de niños. Era una chica muy sonriente y alegre. A todos parecía caer bien.

-¿Tenía enemigos?.

-No que yo sepa. Sonrió el muchacho caminando hasta donde Java se encontraba descansando.

-Prosigue.

-Melissa siempre fue portadora de una gran belleza. Creo que pudiste darte cuenta de eso por las fotografías, sin embargo y tal vez hubo envidias a su alrededor. Trataron de sabotearla muchas veces dentro de los certámenes pero al final siempre ganaba.

-¿Certámenes?.

-Si. Sonrió Robbie como recordando.-A Melissa le gusta mucho participar en los certámenes de belleza de la ciudad. Ha ganando muchos premios y el último fue el de Miss Nueva Inglaterra. Después de ello iría a la nacional a competir en el Miss Universo.

-Pero entonces ocurrió lo de los adistamientos.

-Exacto. Esa noche Melissa había asistido a una fiesta que unos amigos y yo le organizamos como muestra de apoyo. Ella siempre lució muy contenta sin embargo a la mañana siguiente cuando debía presentarse ante los organizadores del evento no lo hizo y en su lugar la chica que quedó en segundo lugar fue electa.

Como intuirás me preocupé por ella pero al llegar a su casa no quiso abrirme.

-¿Vive sola?. Aquel relato comenzaba a sonar mucho más interesante de lo que en realidad era.

-Si. Su familia se mudó a la capital y ella no quiso abandonar el estado por eso aumentó mi preocupación.

-¿Cuándo la viste...así, qué pensaste?.

-Mi primera reacción fue la de proporcionarle estabilidad, sin embargo no quiso que se lo contara a nadie. Y es obvio, pobrecilla perder tú belleza de un día para el otro debe ser horrible.

Martín asintió. Por experiencia cercana sabía lo vanidosa que podía ser una mujer, sin embargo en el hecho de envejecer de manera tan rápida y extraña ameritaba entonces su fascinación completa como en todo lo para normal.

-Entiendo. Bueno, no podemos hacer nada hasta no tener más pistas. A no ser que el "genio" ya haya descubierto algo.

Java y Robbie miraron hacia Viktor quien se mantenía ocupado revisando algo dentro de un aparatito que el cavernícola reconoció como el "índice de leyendas".

-Java no entender nada.

-Ni yo. Pero para aclarar las cosas será mejor regresar al centro y pedir información a Billy directamente.

-¿Se marcharán?. Robbie preguntó en tono afligido, algo que le hizo un poco de gracia al rubio.

-Solo por el momento. Esto me huele a un excelente caso.

El castaño se mordió los labios pero a falta de oraciones terminó suspirando y sonriendo.

-Bueno, espero al menos que nos volvamos a ver.

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Cuídate.

Robbie asintió dando un paso atrás para que el agente Mystery abriera un portal.

-¿No vienes, genio?.

Viktor, quien al final decidió guardar su "manual" caminó hacia el portal sin detenerse a añadir nada.

-Cretino. Masculló el rubio siendo empujado por Java para atravesar el portal y verlo desaparecer a su espalda.

-Hola chicos¿encontraron alguna novedad?. Saludó Billy quien sonriendo los recibía en una de las tantas habitaciones del centro.

-Bastantes cosas en las cuales pensar solamente. Sin embargo nada concreto. Bufó Martín sentándose en un sofá.

-Esa noticia es desalentadora. Pero al menos la muestra que me enviaron está siendo analizada en los laboratorios. Eso les dará más pistas.

-Java tener hambre.

El cavernícola salió de la habitación con rumbo desconocido pero como Martín lo conocía muy bien sabía a dónde se dirigía.

-Bueno, debo llevar unas cosas al nivel cuatro. Los veré más tarde.

El rubio despidió al extraterrestre y después de eso la quietud del lugar lo asaltó.

Era extraño permanecer tanto tiempo callado. Si fuera otra situación en ese momento estaría enfrascado en un debate muy extenso con su hermana sobre las hipótesis de su caso. Sin embargo estaba ahí, en esa habitación que repentinamente le pareció tan pequeña con un muchacho estoico y ensimismado que el único ruido que hacía era tal vez el de su reloj marcando la hora.

Resultaba realmente exasperante. En todos los sentidos.

No terminaba de saber cómo Mom lo había siquiera puesto en su camino, sin embargo aceptó que su intelecto y habilidad en la resolución de problemas era mucha. Pero seguía sobrepasándolo su pedantería y negro sentido del humor.

Odiaba ser el blanco de sus absurdas bromas.

-¿Agente Mystery?.

Una voz saliendo de un intercomunicador fue lo que necesitó para no continuar mirando la estilizada figura del muchacho quien se había recargado en una de las paredes, cerrando los ojos y cruzado los brazos para tal vez meditar o dormir¿a quien le importaba?.

-Si.

-Tiene llamada. Línea diez.

-Gracias, la tomaré en...

Martín miró a su alrededor y se arriesgo a caminar hacia la puerta al lado del finlandés.

-En la otra habitación.

La voz no pronunció nada por lo que tomó eso como un asentimiento.

Intrigado sobre aquella llamada caminó hacia la habitación continua, siendo imposible no pasar al lado del bloque de hielo de ojos grises.

-Tú capacidad de inspección me asombra, Mystery. Tienes suerte de aun permanecer en el centro.

Friccionar los puños ya no era suficiente, sin embargo Martín ya no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus juegos. Si era inevitable que trabajaran juntos, lo aceptaba. Pero más allá el bloque de hielo no contaba para nada en su vida. Así pues ignorándolo y haciendo acopio para no lanzarse sobre él tomó el pomo de la puerta y la empujo, sin embargo Viktor aun no finalizaba.

-Abre los ojos o te comerán vivo.

Fue todo lo que escuchó del chico que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición. Aquel muchacho si que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica y pronto.

Bufando encontró un teléfono sobre una larga mesa de juntas. Apurando sus pasos tomó la llamada.

-¿Hola?.

-Si, si, fue la otra noche en la fiesta del sábado cuando él me dijo todo lo que te he contado.

Aquella voz era bastante conocida, sin embargo...

-Me pidió una cita pero como no quise mostrarle mi interés me hice la indiferente para que me rogara un poco más. Ya te imaginarás, todo funcionó y ahora saldremos a...

-¿Mom?. Cuestionó el muchacho al parpadear y reconocer aquella voz emocionada.

-¿Agente Mystery?. ¿QUÉ HACE ESCUCHANDO CONVERSACIONES AGENAS!.

El grito resonó en todo el lugar sin embargo el muchacho logró tapar sus oídos antes de que explotaran.

-Upss, me equivoqué de línea. Se excusó, oprimiendo otro botón y dejando a la furiosa mujer de blanco maldiciendo en varias lenguas que no conocía.

-¿Martín?. Llamó una voz que dadas las circunstancias, pero jamás expuesto a la luz publica, extrañaba.

-¿Diana?. Indagó sintiendo que los ojitos le brillaban.

-Martín¿en dónde diablos estabas?.

-Si, a mi también me da gusto escucharte, hermanita.

La mofa y el regaño salían sobrando. En realidad ambos estaban gustosos de escucharse.

-Oh bien¿cómo has estado?.

-Pues...he tenido días mejores. Aclaró el rubio y era la verdad.

-¿Novedades?.

-No muchas, si excluimos que Mom no confía en mi, que te estas seguramente divirtiendo como nunca en la vida y que te han suplido.

-¿QUÉ!. El grito fue aun mayor que el de Mom y demasiado rápido para que él reaccionara.

-Oye, me vas a romper los tímpanos.

-Vuelve a decirme eso de que me suplantaron.

-Pues eso, que mientras no estás han puesto en tú lugar a un individuo nada simpático. Hizo una mueca de asco que obviamente su hermana no miró.

-Oh, que alivio. Por un momento creí que me habían realmente suplantado. Exhaló la muchacha.

-¿Alivio?. Diana, no sabes la tortura que es trabajar con ese engreído Finlandés. Es un idiota, cerebrito y a parte de todo bravucón burlón que tiene complejo de iceberg con payaso de circo barato. Arggg, lo odio.

Y esperando una condolencia Martín escuchó una carcajada que en verdad lo molestó.

-Martín, si no te conociera te diría que soportarás un poco pero sabiendo como eres seguramente ese chico tiene más quejas sobre ti como nadie en el mundo.

-¡Oye!. Se indignó el chico caminando en círculos por la habitación.

-Martín, solo dale una oportunidad, seguramente tienen cosas en común, sino Mom no lo habría puesto contigo.

-Ese es el problema, Mom no confía en mi. Ese sujeto solo está conmigo para supervisarme y para "no poner en peligro al centro". Señaló, imitando la voz de Mom a la perfección.

Algo parecido al silencio se hizo entre los dos hermanos o al menos eso escuchó el rubio.

-Martín, tú eres un gran agente y lo sabes. Mom solo...solo...

-¿Me está probando?. Pues vaya manera de hacerlo, eh.

-No Martín, Mom es inteligente, sabe lo que hace. Por algo es nuestra jefa¿no?.

-¿Y quieres que me quede así, tan contento y soportando a ese sujeto que...?

-¿Por qué no intentas conocerlo un poco?. Tal vez te des cuenta de que no es la persona que estas pensando.

O a Diana le había afectado seriamente el sol o estaba hablando disparates.

-¿Segura que no has tomado muchas margaritas?.

La muchacha rió. Al parecer las vacaciones si ayudaban.

-No, hablo en serio. Acércate a él y verás que descubrirás cosas que jamás habrías pensado que tendía.

Esa es una gran estrategia que aprendí en mi curso de convivencia social.

-¿Osea que lo que quieres es que hable e investigue cosas sobre él?.

-Exacto. ¿Verdad que es sencillo?.

El rubio estuvo a punto de colgar el auricular, sin embargo algo entre toda aquella tontería resultaba aceptable.

Tal vez conocer más del témpano no era tan mala idea.

-Sabes algo Di, creo que tienes razón. Investigaré más sobre ese cretino.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Por el momento debo despedirme, saluda a Java, Billy y Mom de mi parte¿quieres?.

-Aja.

-Adiós, y Martín no te metas en líos¿escuchaste?.

-Martín Mystery jamás se mete en líos. Gruñó el rubio.

-Eso espero. Y la castaña colgó la llamada.

El rubio miró ceñudo el auricular sin embargo sonrió.

Diana acababa de darle una brillante idea.

De unos días a la fecha la idea de que Viktor Shand no era "real" le rondaba la cabeza. Ahora y después de la instructiva charla con su hermana podría poner en marcha con mucha más fiabilidad el plan secreto que tenía entre manos.

Sonriendo entonces salió de la habitación.

Tenía que saber quien o qué era el témpano de hielo. Ya fuera por su propio bien o por el de la humanidad.

-Ese tipo no es humano.

Se dijo, dando vuelta a la izquierda para entrar al centro de mando.

El verdadero misterio estaba por empezar.

Continuará...

Segundo capitulo fresco y al instante. Aproveché mis dos primeras horas libres (al fin) para avanzar en este fic así que espero les haya gustado.

Gracias a quienes le siguen, en verdad que es maravilloso saber que esta locura esta gustando. Lo vez Migue, vamos progresando

Un saludo a todos, gracias por todo y espero que en mis próximas dos horas pueda avanzar algo en Dreams, su amiga:

KLF 


End file.
